Be My…Valentine?
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: Pointless little one-shot about Team Avatar on Valentine's Day. Implied situations up to reader's mind. Enjoy


**Hey everyone. My first Korrasami fanfiction. Totally plotless and pointless, but I wanted to do one for Valentine's Day and chose this instead of my norm HP. So please enjoy, **

* * *

**Be My…Valentine?**

Korra sat herself on the grass and breathed in the free sea air, the perfect place to meditate after a long day of politics and other annoying 'people' treating her as a child. Why she was still talking to that frustrating man was beyond her but she still had to do her Avatar duty and that meant putting up with everything and everyone, especially a certain President. Tensing then relaxing her shoulders, she took up her normal pose and closed her eyes letting her mind go blank to focus on her energy. Korra liked to meditate outside with the smell of the ocean, reminding her of home but also because she felt a real attachment to the world out here. She had nothing against Asami's giant mansion, it was lovely and came with everything you would ever need but sometimes you can't beat the soothing feeling of earth under you. Of course the quite atmosphere was another reason why Korra loved it so much.

After everything settled concerning the Earth kingdom debacle the brothers family eventually moved out and to their new home within Republic city courtesy of Future Industries rebuild program. Now the two ladies had the place to themselves, of course there was the number of staff around to maintain the place. This didn't stop all the 'welcome' guests from showing up whenever they wanted.

"Korra you have to help me!"

"Bolin stop shouting, you don't need to shout"

"You gotta help me Korra I don't know what to do"

"Hey Korra have you seen my…ah?" Asami chose that moment to walk out the door to ask her girlfriend a small question to find the Avatar in the state holding three human popsicles consisting of the fire ferret brothers and one young air-bender Kai.

"Ok what did you boys do now?" the raven haired woman placed her hands on her hips to glare at the brothers.

"Why do you think it's us?" Mako returned the look while Bolin just gave a hesitant pleading smile.

"I just came here to ask for Korra's help I have nothing to do with these two idiots" Kai mumbled but was overheard by the brothers

"Hey, not cool kai. We came here for the exact same reason" Bolin spoke accused.

"Yeah, I don't see why you should get any special treatment" Mako and Kai were now glaring at each other openly.

"Oh great" Asami just rubbed her brow in an oncoming headache. "Unless you guys want to handle a very agitated Avatar state I suggest you all be quiet. Like right now" all three of them gulped at the look of those glowing white eyes. Korra was beyond pissed.

"Asami!" Bolin squeaked "Help us" this would've been really amusing to the CEO if it wasn't so true.

"What will I do with you boys" rubbing her face she stepped down onto the grass with her hands up "Korra, sweetie. I know you're angry but freezing our friends solid doesn't solve the problem. Not for long anyway. Let's calm down ok?" sliding her arms round a muscular waist for a hug the swirling energy eventually died down and the light left those blue eyes. The popsicles dropped to the ground with a heavy thud and groan from the occupants.

"Man I have a headache" Korra grumbled still in Asami's arms. They tightened for a moment in comfort.

"It's alright. It'll go in a minute" she placed a kiss on the Avatar's cheek before turning to the boys. "There a reason why you bothered Korra this late in the day? It's her relaxing time and you guys know that"

"It better be good too" Korra threatened with a flaming fist.

"Ok ok we get it. We're sorry, right Bolin? Kai?" Mako was out of his encasing ice thanks to his bending.

"Yes! We're sorry! So so sorry! Please let us out now" Korra sighed before moving her hands to melt the ice off the men but leaving them soaked for the time being. Asami smirked at her girlfriend's attitude; still moody as always. Mako got his brother to his feet again before facing the two ladies.

"We're to ask for Korra's help. Well more like they're here to ask for help, I just got tagged along"

"Yeah cause you weren't much help in the first place" Kai snickered, Mako brought his fists up ready for a showdown.

"Not in my garden you're not" Korra detangled herself from the raven head for the moment.

"Bolin why are you here?"

"Korra, you've got to have a few ideas right? I mean its tomorrow and I still don't know what to do with Opal" the earthbender was waving his arms around like made.

"Ha at least I have an idea" Kai smirked to himself.

"And being here means you don't have everything set in stone tough guy" Mako said to the shorter male.

"Look guys, I'm sure everything will be fine no matter what you do" Asami didn't really want these guys to put more work load onto the other girl's shoulders.

"What are you guys talking about?" Korra tilted her head in confusion.

"You know Valentine's Day! I have to think up something quick here" Bolin grabbed his hair tightly.

"Oh that's tomorrow? Huh" there was silence over the lawn as four sets of eyes locked onto the four element bender. "What?"

"You forgot what tomorrow was?" Mako questioned

"No, I just didn't realise the date was so close. What's the big deal about it anyway? It's just a date"

"It is not just a date! It is the most special and fantastic days of the year! The day to celebrate your love for the person you care for most" Bolin was losing himself in a dreamlike state thinking all sorts of stuff Korra didn't want to know about. Mako ignored his brother.

"Haven't you ever had a Valentines?"

"Nope"

* * *

Asami looked up from her desk full of paperwork to watch the Avatar laze about reading a book on the only couch occupying her study. All evening she didn't know how to bring up the subject that plagued her curiosity.

"Hey, Korra…?"

"Yeah babe?" blue eyes never left the words she was reading.

"Is what you said earlier true?" Asami tried to behave as though she was only mildly interested in the topic while the screaming in her head said otherwise.

"What was it that I said earlier?" the CEO dropped her pen to give the other girl her full attention.

"About never having a Valentine? Never celebrating the day? Did you really forget that it was tomorrow?" this time the Avatar did look up from her place in the story to stare back at glimmering green eyes.

"Yeah. I've only ever dated two people in my life, first Mako, which didn't last long and now you. Seeing as this is the first time the day has come around, yes first time with a partner. As for the forgetting part, I just don't see the point of celebrating a day for partners" Korra shrugged.

"What is so wrong about wanting to spend a special day with that someone you love? Do you think it's not worth it or something?" Korra could see her girlfriend starting to get worked up over the small misunderstanding. She stood and tried to make peace.

"No, no. You've got it all wrong. You are the most beautiful, wonderful, bestest girlfriend anyone would want. You're totally worth it Asami. I just mean…" she paused to scratch her head "Why do I need a specific day to show you how I feel when I should be doing it every day? I mean, going out for dinner together should be a common thing not a reward…right? Spending quality time together should be fun and spontaneous like it always is"

"Korra that 'spontaneous' was more of getting out of the trouble you got into" she giggled at Korra's innocent expression.

"Specifics. But you get what I mean now?"

"Yes baby. I understand what you mean and I forgive you for forgetting the date. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook" Korra, who was halfway back to her couch stopped to whine.

"What?"

"Yip, tomorrow we are going to spend the day together enjoying ourselves"

"But I thought I just explained…"

"Oh you did. I completely understood what you said but I'm still demanding my day and that means you are staying here with me. No helping out Tenzin or the President. You and me are staying right here"

"Fine. But you're handling everyone when they come round again"

"Deal"

* * *

**2 days later**

When Bolin once more dragged Mako along with Kai not far behind, to the Sato mansion to tell the girls how their days went (and romantic plans thanks to Asami) they were surprised to see the two ladies lounging on chairs in the sunshine. Asami was reading a light novel happily while Korra was knocked out cold. The only signs of life were her snoring every now and then. Naga was on the grass in nearly the exact same position of sleep.

"Hey Asami. I see your day was a relaxing one" Mako was polite as he took one of the few remaining seats.

"Oh yes. Well we needed it after yesterday. Poor Korra is still out to it. I guess she didn't expect everything I had planned" the CEO smiled softly.

"Woah what?" Kai was confused "You knocked out the Avatar? Just what exactly did you do for Valentine's Day?"

"That's a secret my good man. A lady never 'kiss and tells' her tales. Where would the fun in that be? Let's just say we had a long enjoyable day together. But how did all your plans go?"

"Oh Opal loved the picnic plan. I did it near the beach on Air Temple Island. The kids were busy elsewhere and it was just us. Best day ever!" Bolin was still hyped up. After a little trouble he finally managed to get the perfect gift for his love too, a jewel necklace in the shape of a heart. His brother was proud of him for that feat which he did without help.

"He actually got through it all without slip ups or embarrassing himself too. Told me all about it when I collected him for dinner"

"Oh Asami you have to hear about Mako's day. Tell 'em Mako" the earthbender was nudging his brother in the ribs.

"Cut it out bro"

"Spill Mako. What's the big day event that happened to you?" Asami placed her book aside to give the bender her full attention.

"Well I'm still working for Prince Wu at the moment cause things aren't fully settled in terms of lawful paperwork but while I was stuck with him yesterday…I met someone"

"He met a girl who was an old friend of Wu's. Totally hit it off. Wu told me everything!" Bolin snickered to himself while Mako blushed.

"It wasn't like that ok?!" all the noise woke Korra from her sleep. Naga just ignored them all to roll over.

"Wha? Who'zis…ahh…" falling back onto her pillow she was out like a light. Kai just scratched his head.

"Wow. She must be really tired"

"So Kai how was your day with Jinora? Do anything exciting?" the youngest boy just shrugged.

"Took her to see a mover then we had lunch together down town. But we had to be back at the island after that. Her dad still is having issues" he grumbles under his breath to Asami's amusement.

"I'm sure he'll get over it someday. But I'm glad to hear you all had such enjoyable times. Maybe next year things will be kicked up a notch. Ae Mako?"

"She's just a friend…"

"For now she is" Bolin received a punch to the arm which didn't stop his snickering.

"By next year she'll be that someone special and we can all go out for a night. A proper Valentine's Day"

"You mean you managed to change Korra's mind? Wow. That's near impossible" Mako was intrigued.

"I think she'll be really looking forward to it"

* * *

**Hey guys. Use your imagination for the non-disclosed parts of the story. I rather keep this in the general section. This is what you get from a single living person with nothing to do on the holiday for the lovers. Thanks again. **


End file.
